


Dog Days

by Madaboutagirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaboutagirl/pseuds/Madaboutagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Kara's promotion, Cat Grant can barely be near the girl without sneezing. What is Kara hiding? Does it have anything to do with the mysterious pod that arrived two weeks ago?  </p><p>Short, fun and fluffy SuperCat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"A mysterious object streaked through the night sky over National City two weeks ago," Cat says angrily pacing in front of the room, before nodding to Winn to begin the video loop of the amature footage of the object in question.

"Now as you can see there is a shape to this streak, a shape that resembles a spacecraft of some sort," she says pointing to the image. "Yet the US Military is stonewalling us. Expecting the media to believe that it was just random space debris, but in light of recent events, I find that a ridiculous and unlikely coincidence," Cat remarks as she walks around the conference room, stopping just short of Kara.

"Cat, I've spoken with General Lane and he confirms that it was just a meteor," James replies confidently.

"Shocking," Cat says sarcastically, then to the rest of them she adds, "I expect one of you to break this story by the end of the week. Now get out there and dig ... and I want photos," she shouts dismissing them with a wave of her hand.

"Kara. You. Stay," she adds glaring at her former assistant.

Waiting until everyone has filed out of the room, Kara stands up and walks over to Ms Grant.

Cat immediately makes a face and then turns away from her before being overcome with a series of sneezes.

Kara quickly takes a couple of steps back, watching as Cat pulls herself back together.

"Kara, I usually only sneeze like this when I am around dogs," Cat remarks, then glaring at her she asks. "Have you adopted a dog recently?"

"No, Ms Grant. I haven't adopted a dog recently," Kara answers carefully not lying.

Cat's eyes narrow as she considers Kara's response, "I know that you and Agents Scully and Mulder know what landed in the desert and after everything that we went through together, I can't believe that you don't trust me enough to tell me the truth," she says angrily.

"Ms Grant, there's nothing to tell. It was just fallen space debris that burnt up in the atmosphere and left a big depression in the desert," Kara explains. "I showed you the photos," she adds.

"I want the whole story, which is why I now have my best people on it, Kara. You and your pseudo military cohorts have a choice, come up with a better fake story or one of my reporters will find out the truth and I'll print the real one!" Cat snaps before storming out of the room.

Kara returns to her office and calls Alex.

"Ms Grant is really determined to find out what crashed in the desert," she says carefully.

"Then just tell her Kara, she's proven herself. She is definitely Team Supergirl," Alex remarks.

"I know, but she's going to be really angry when she finds out," Kara answers.

"After everything you've faced, you're scared of an angry Cat Grant?" Alex teases.

"Well, she's allergic and now she can barely be in the same room with me without having a sneezing fit. When she finds out why, she's going to kill me," Kara replies dramatically.

"It's a good thing that you're invincible, because she is going to want to kill you for that," Alex admits. "I told you how to fix this," she adds smugly.

"Okay, okay. I'll be there in a few minutes," Kara replies frustrated.

Hanging up the phone, she pushes back from her desk and reaches down, "Who's the best dog in the galaxy?," she asks smiling at Krypto who immediately starts wagging his tail. Unfortunately, the wagging super-tail sends her wastebasket flying across the room where it gets lodged into the wall.

Kara sighs. "Let's get you out of here," she says. Then opening her office door slowly, she checks the hall before taking him with her to the stairway that leads up to the roof. Quickly, she changes into her supersuit and clips the super collar with the cape onto Krypto, then the two heroes take off for the DEO.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're training Krypto?" Major Lane asks laughing as she enters the kryptonite training room.

"Shut it Lane. He's an asset, he looks like a regular German Shepherd," Alex points out, "but he's bulletproof and almost as strong as Supergirl. We can take him out with us, when she's not available."

"He's really sweet," Lucy says reaching over to pet him, "Where did she get a collar with a cape on it?"

"Winn made it, I know it's ridiculous, but he seems to like it," Alex says trying to remove it only to have him knock her away with one paw.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Explain this to me Kara," Cat says storming into the girl's office with a photo of Supergirl and a caped dog flying across the city, but of course the office is empty. Immediately she sneezes, which pisses her off more. Then turning to leave she notices the waste basket and then looking down she realizes that the brand new desk is propped up on books because all of the legs have been broken off. Angrily she closes the door and returns to her own office. Snatching up her phone, she pulls up her contact list and calls the number that she has just recently acquired.

"Please tell me that you have this alien beast and you're training him," Cat snaps when Alex answers her phone.

"I-I'm not sure what you are talking about," Alex stammers. "And how did you get this number?"

Lucy Lane's head snaps up at the sound of Alex Danvers stammering into her phone. Curiously she walks over the Alex desk to try to figure out who could possibly have that effect on the agent.

"Please spare me the drama, your sister listed you as her emergency contact with this number in her personnel file. Now turn on the news, Agent Scully. Supergirl and Superdog were spotted flying over National City this afternoon. And she's not stopping crime or rescuing anyone, which usually means that she is out there at your mysterious base in the desert," Cat replies annoyed with having to explain it.

Recognizing Cat's voice, Lucy starts to laugh and Alex shoves her away.

"Ms Grant," Alex says quickly formulating a response.

"Save it Scully, she just walked into my office," Cat snaps ending the call and tosses the phone on her desk with a thud.

"Ms Grant were you just talking to my... to Alex?" Kara asks worriedly.

Cat holds up a copy of the photo and asks, "Am I to assume that this is why your office furniture is broken and why I've been sneezing for two weeks?"

"Uh, wow. That's a great photo. Did James take this?" Kara asks hoping to distract her.

"Nice try," Cat snaps at her. "I am allergic to dogs, which is why I have a no dogs in the office policy, I believe that you recall sending that memo out after last year ill-fated Take Your Dog To Work Day coupe," she reminds the girl.

"Uh, well sorry, but I couldn't leave him at my loft, he was doing too much damage," Kara explains.

"I've seen your office, so I can just imagine what your loft looks like," Cat snarks. Then holding her fingers to her nose to stave off the impending headache that usually occurs when she has this type of conversation with Kara, Cat shakes her head slightly before asking, "Kara, how did you come to find a dog with super powers?"

Going over to Cat's sidebar, Kara pours her a glass of water, places it on the small tray before adding two Tylenol and carrying it over to the media mogul. "Ms Grant, that's kind of a funny story," she says laughing as she places the tray down.

"Short version Kara, please," Cat remarks downing the pills and taking a long sip of water.

"When I was a child, I had a dog named Krypto," she begins to explain.

"This is the short version?" Cat asks, then it dawns on her. "Unless ... the dog was in the spacecraft that crashed in the desert," she says angrily. "You're telling me that this dog is from Krypton?"

"I had begged my parents to let him come with me, but they said he couldn't," Kara replies, "Apparently they had a change of heart and they sent him after me."

"Apparently," Cat remarks and Kara notes that she is softening a bit.

"I couldn't tell you because I didn't think that you would let me have him at the office," Kara points out nervously.

"Kara, I've been miserable with allergies for two weeks because of that beast!" Cat reminds her.

"I'm sorry. But I've been trying to figure out how to lessen his affect on you. I've tried several different shampoos, I've changed his food three times and even bought a special brush to reduce his dander," Kara explains, "but nothing has really worked," she adds.

"I could have told you that if you had bothered to ask. Now please keep him out of the office. And you owe me an exclusive interview with Supergirl with photos, set it up with with Angela and have her schedule photos with James, but off site, I don't care where," Cat demands glaring at her intently before pulling her laptop back in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Angela!" Cat yells.

"Her name is Amelia," Supergirl says entering Cat's office from the balcony.

"I know what her name is, I just don't care...yet," Cat snaps lightly.

"I just finished the photo shoot with James, I think you'll be pleased," Supergirl states standing confidently to the side of Cat's desk.

Cat looks up from her computer and stares at the hero. The sun setting behind her casts a halo around her hair and the media mogul can't help but gasp at the sight.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable, Supergirl, and I'll be right out, I just need to finish this," Cat says purposely not looking up again.

Supergirl shrugs and instead walks around Cat's office. It's just after hours, the bullpen is empty. Curious, she uses her super powers to locate the missing assistant and finds her hiding in the bathroom giving herself a pep talk.

"You've upset her, she's hiding in the bathroom," Supergirl remarks turning around with a flip of her cape.

"Not the first time, probably not the last time," Cat replies not paying attention until the dramatic cape flip startles her and she looks up, mouth open. "Stop doing that, you know that it's... it's distracting," she says forcing herself to return her eyes to her computer screen.

Supergirl suppresses a smile. She knows exactly what she's doing. She can hear Cat's heart pounding out of her chest. Her pulse rate high, her breath hitching whenever she catches a glimpse of the hero striding around the room.

"I thought that we agreed that you would be nicer to her," Supergirl reminds her taking full advantage of the situation, after all, she's here in Cat's office at Cat's request.

"I believe that I agreed to try to be nicer and I have been. I've dialed the sarcasm back to almost a five," Cat quips, a small smile twitching across her lips.

Supergirl stares at the Queen of Media unimpressed.

"Okay, okay, I'll be right back," Cat says standing up and smoothing her skirt down before striding out of the room.

Supergirl smirks, it's not that Kara couldn't get Cat to do the same thing, she could, but the hero has to admit that it's a bit more fun to do it as Supergirl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat returns a few minutes later and Supergirl is sitting on her sofa with two glasses of scotch sitting on the table in front of her.

Pausing a moment to watch her assistant quickly grab her things and bolt for the elevator, Cat hesitates and asks, "Wouldn't you prefer to sit outside?"

"Not this time," Supergirl replies picking up both glasses and handing one to Cat.

Cat sits down carefully beside her, taking a sip of the drink. Willing herself to wait for the hero to say what she needs to say before the interview can begin.

"Kara edits the interview and has full control over the tone and content," Supergirl replies, stating her ground rules. After the first interview debacle, the hero always takes a moment to set down ground rules with Cat.

"It's my story, my byline, you can't expect me to let her change my tone," Cat argues.

"Then you will agree to use a less snarky tone in this story," Supergirl counters.

"I can always try," Cat replies, not wanting to commit until she hears more of the story.

"Krypto is a symbol of everything good about my childhood on Krypton. Cat, when I look at him, he makes my heart sing," the hero confesses, as a breathtaking smile explodes across her face.

"Uh... well, I see," Cat stammers a bit uncomfortable with this type of revelation, "T-then you are obviously expecting this to be a soft feel good piece," she adds.

"Can you write one of those?" Supergirl questions playfully.

"It's been a while, but I'm sure that it will come back to me," Cat says sinking back into the couch and relaxing a bit.

Cat's phone buzzes on the table and she glances at it.

"James, the proofs are ready," Cat guesses.

"Let's look at them first," Supergirl suggests.

Cat retrieves her laptop from her desk and sits back down on the couch and pulls up the link from her Art Director.

"Seriously a collar with a cape?" Cat groans playfully.

"He has to have a cape to fly," Supergirl replies as if that is obvious.

"I suppose that it's not horrible," Cat admits going over the photos. Then reaching over she turns on the recording app on her phone, "Supergirl, tell me what are your plans for him? Is he going to be your sidekick?" she asks curiously.

"No, he'll be a hero in his own right. He's going through a rigorous training regime now," she explains.

"A hero in his own right," Cat repeats. "Are his powers comparable to yours then?" she asks.

"Yes, he's bulletproof and strong, he can fly, of course, and he has exceptional vision and hearing," Supergirl replies.

"Hmm," Cat remarks looking over the photos carefully. "Was his name always Krypto?" she questions.

"No, his actual name doesn't translate," she answers. "But like all Kryptonians, he has an ear for new languages, so he responds to Krypto," Supergirl explains.

"All Kryptonians have an ear for new languages?" Cat asks curiously.

"Yes, it's like I have my own version of Babelfish in my head," Supergirl confesses.

Cat reaches over and hits pause on the recorder.

"I see. So the other night at dinner with Mario, you understood the whole conversation that I had with him in Italian?" Cat questions.

Supergirl smirks.

"That was a private conversation!" Cat points out indignantly.

"Cat, Kara was sitting right there, it was hardly private," the hero counters.

"Yes, but I had no idea that she, you spoke Italian," Cat replies flustered when the girl refers to her alternate ego in third person. "You aren't able to read minds though, right?" Cat suddenly wonders.

"No, I cannot read minds. Although I do know someone who can," Supergirl replies playfully.

"That is not fair," Cat admonishes her.

Then hitting record again, she asks, "Does Krypto stay with you? And does he need special accommodations?"

"He does stay with me. And he definitely needs special accommodations. He hasn't exactly figured out how to adjust to having super powers, so he's a bit hard on furniture. His tail is almost lethal when he gets excited," Supergirl admits.

"Which is why he's being trained now," Cat suggests.

"Yes! And also why I haven't really taken him out in public yet," she adds taking the cue from Cat.

"Why are you just now introducing him, if he's not yet trained?" Cat asks. "Did he just arrive recently to National City?"

Frowning, Supergirl realizes that it's the obvious question, but she had hoped not to discuss it.

"He arrived a couple of weeks ago, his spacecraft landed in the desert. Like me, he was lost in the phantom zone after Krypton was destroyed many years ago," she explains.

"So he's been in stasis for a long time, what kind of effect did that have on him?" Cat asks.

"It doesn't seem to have had much of an effect on him, although he isn't terribly fond of vehicles of any sort," she admits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How did the interview go?" Alex asks entering Kara's loft that night with Krypto.

"Interesting," Kara replies bending down to greet the canine. "How did his training go today?"

"Also interesting, apparently he can drag a humvee by the bumper across the compound and then toss it onto it's side," Alex remarks.

"Oh no!" Kara exclaims.

"It's fine, Hank was there to help," Alex replies. "That tail is deadly though," she adds.

"I know!" Kara says gesturing to all of her broken furniture.

"Well, for the record. I'm not ever keeping him overnight at my place," Alex says grabbing a bottle of water out of Kara's fridge.

"So the training was a bust," Kara replies disappointed.

"No, no I think that we made some progress," Alex says sitting the bottle of water down. "Krypto, come here," she says touching her shoulders.

Kara cringes, but Krypto goes over to Alex and gently lunges at her resting his paws on her shoulders before nuzzling her ear," Good boy," Alex says handing him a treat.

"That's great!" Kara says happily.

"Yeah, the training room made all the difference. But the tail wagging is still a problem," Alex admits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kara, have you finished the edit yet?" Cat asks entering her office.

"No, and you've twisted this around. I'm rewriting it," Kara snaps. Then realizing that she just snapped at Cat Grant, she looks up nervously.

"I can take constructive criticism without firing anyone, now what is it that you think that I've twisted?" Cat asks coming around the desk to see what she's working on.

"You're taking exception to that?" Cat asks surprised.

"Yes, we can't tell people his tail is lethal, they'll be afraid of him," Kara points out.

"Well, they should be, he's not a normal dog Kara," she counters.

"He will be. We're training him," Kara reminds her.

"Fine, take that out and refer to the training," Cat replies agreeably. "Anything else?" she asks.

"You can't use this photo," Kara replies.

"That's the best one," Cat exclaims annoyed.

"No, it's not. This one is better," Kara replies pointing to one Cat's not seen before.

"Where did that one come from?" she asks.

"I told James not to send it to you, I thought it was too personal. But now that I've read the story, I think that it should be the cover photo," Kara remarks.

"Kara, it's perfect. Why didn't you want me to see it?" Cat asks.

"I just, well, it kind of makes me look like one of those crazy dog people," Kara admits.

"Says the girl who hid a dog under her desk for over a week and let him destroy most of the furniture in her home and office," Cat replies sarcastically.

"Uh, I just, he's special to me," she stammers a bit embarrassed.

"This picture shows that, we'll use it for the cover. The rest will be in the online montage, only available through our website," she adds.

"Would it be possible for Carter and I to meet him?" Cat asks.

"Carter wants to meet him?" Kara repeats the question, delighted with the request.

"Did you miss the part about me wanting to meet him?" Cat asks annoyed.

"Oh, I just assumed that wasn't what you actually meant. You're allergic to dogs," Kara reminds her.

"Yes, yes, I am. However, there is a pill that I can take that helps, so you'll arrange it?" Cat asks again.

"Yes, how about the park near your place," Kara suggests.

"Isn't that too public?" Cat points out.

"Oh right, it's not Kara and her dog. It's Supergirl and Krypto," Kara says shaking her head.

"How about the roof here? I'll have the driver bring Carter after school tomorrow," Cat suggests.

"Okay, but no photographers or news choppers. Just us, right?" Kara confirms.

"Yes, just us and Carter," Cat agrees. "But you do realize that he's my son and he's going to figure this out soon," she remarks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom, what's going on?" Carter asks entering her office the next afternoon full of curiosity and excitement.

"I have a bit of a surprise for you," Cat says grabbing her jacket from where she left it on the back of the couch.

"Where is it?" Carter asks following her out to her private elevator.

"Up on the roof," Cat says with a mischievous smile.

"The roof, are we taking the helicopter?" he asks excitedly.

"Not this time," Cat replies. "I think this is better than a ride in the helicopter," she adds.

The elevator opens and they both step out. Carter looks around and doesn't see anything out of the ordinary, confused he turns to look at his mom and then he freaks out. "Mom, is that Superdog?" he asks

"His name is Krypto," Supergirl replies landing softly and placing a hand on the dog's back.

"Supergirl!" Carter says with the same amount of reverence and awe in his voice that his mother has when she greets her. "Does he really have superpowers?" he blurts out.

Supergirl hands Carter a ball. "Throw it and find out," she says smiling at him.

Carter takes the ball and throws it high into the air.

Supergirl signals to Krypto to go after the ball and he springs into the air catching it at the peak of it's arc, then returning to sit in front of the boy.

"Wow," Carter exclaims.

"Now let me show you what else he can do," Supergirl says reaching down and taking the ball from Krypto's mouth.

"Krypto, follow me," she says taking off and jumping off the building.

Cat and Carter watch in awe as the dog chases the girl across the sky. Cat rolls her eyes. It's ridiculously cute to watch the two of them playing like this.

"That is so cool," Carter gushes when the two heroes return to the roof. "Wait, mom, how come you're not allergic to him?" he asks suddenly realizing that she's not sneezing uncontrollably, like she did when his dad brought a puppy home.

"No, I am allergic to him, but the doctor gave me a shot, so that I wouldn't be today," Cat admits.

Supergirl's eyes light up, she knows how much Cat hates shots of any kind.

"Can I pet him?" Carter asks.

"Yes, but he's still learning his powers, so don't get him excited," Cat replies before Supergirl can.

"Mom, how come you know so much about Krypto?" Carter asks curiously.

"Carter, didn't your mom tell you about the interview last night?" Supergirl asks.

"Mom, you interviewed Supergirl and Krypto and you didn't tell me?" He asks disappointed.

"Carter, the interview was boring. I thought that you'd like to actually meet Krypto," Cat explains.

"Can I get a photo with him?" Carter asks.

"No photos," Cat replies being the bad guy so Supergirl doesn't have to say it.

"Actually, I think that one photo would be okay, but only if it's of all of us," Supergirl replies, surprising Cat.

Cat pulls her phone out of her pocket and hands it to Supergirl, who unlocks it without thinking about it and takes the photo.

"It was great to see you again Carter," Supergirl says before she and Krypto take off.

"Mom, why does Kara pretend not to know me when she's Supergirl?" Carter asks as they step into the elevator.

"Because she thinks you don't know," Cat says smiling to herself.

"How could I not know? It's really obvious. She just unlocked your phone and Kara's the only other person who knows your unlock code, I haven't even cracked this one yet," he points out.

"Well, you should talk to her about that," Cat counters, pulling out her phone and looking at the photo of them together with the stupid amazing dog.

"You must really like her if you got an allergy shot," he teases.

"Don't be ridiculous, I just wanted you to meet the dog and I couldn't let you do it alone," she replies. "He's not fully trained and still dangerous."

"Uh yeah, sure," Carter replies not buying it for a second. "Mom, I think it's cool if you like Kara. She likes you back, you know," he points out.

"Carter, we're not having this conversation," Cat snaps as the elevator doors open. "Not here at work, at least," she adds softening her tone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kara?" Cat replies when the penthouse elevator arrives. "I didn't realize that you were stopping by tonight."

"You texted me to come over at 8," Kara replies confused.

"Carter!" Cat says storming down the hall and flinging open her son's bedroom door.

"Hand me the iPad," she demands.

"Is Kara here?" He asks first.

"She is," Cat says all but slamming his door shut.

"Cat, what's going on?" Kara asks confused.

"Sit please," Cat says gesturing to the couch. "One, Carter knows that you're Supergirl. Two, he texted you from my iPad, so you'll need to change the passwords again," she says setting it down on the table. Then leaning in close, she adds, "Three, since you're here ... you should be kissing me."


End file.
